


Moonlight

by drivingmishcrazy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Defining the Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: Set immediately after 3x17, “In Heat”JJ wasn’t the only one with a secret. But it was just sex, wasn’t it? That was all they would ever be, so there was no point in hoping for more. Was there? Oneshot.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Moonlight

_ “I thought she’d never admit it.” _

Later that night, back in her hotel room, it would hit Emily just how ironic that sentence was. She sipped a glass of cheap wine as she mulled it over, the secret she had been keeping for a good few months now, not that she thought it mattered after this case. He had made his interest in Detective Lopez abundantly clear, and anyway, Hotch would have had a fit if he’d known. Emily was planning on breaking things off with Derek as soon as they got back home, it was better that way anyway. Their little fling had been fun, acting like a couple of love struck teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, but that was all it could ever be, that was all  _ they  _ could ever be. Derek would always be who he was, and Emily would always be who she was, and they simply weren’t compatible beyond a primal physical need. That was what she told herself, anyway. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door and when she opened it, there was Derek, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Hey.” He said, avoiding her eye.

“Hey.” Emily responded. “What can I do for ya?”

“Can we talk?” Derek asked. “Privately?”

Emily shrugged and pulled the door open wider to let him through. Once Derek was in, door shut and locked behind him, Emily pulled her arms tightly around herself and moved into the center of the room, her eyes going to Derek despite not wanting them to. When Derek finally looked at her, there was a mixture of confusion and something like hurt in his eyes that simultaneously made the knot in Emily’s stomach tighten and her brows knit together in confusion. 

“Okay, we’re alone.” Emily said impatiently. “You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.”

“You said you were coming by last night.” Derek said with a shrug. “You didn’t. Why not?”

“Seriously?” Emily said, raising an eyebrow. “This is about you being pissy because you didn’t get any last night? Derek, come on.”

“Emily, you know it’s not.” He said. “You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder since we got here. What’s going on? I thought we were having a good time.”

“We have been.” She said. “And it’s been great, I just think that it might be time for us to move on.”

“Okay.” He said slowly. “Am I missing something here? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh come on, Derek.” Emily said. “We both knew this couldn’t last, Hotch would  _ kill  _ us if he found out and it’s not as if you don’t have other options.”

“Other options?” Derek said. “What the hell is  _ that  _ supposed to mean? What other options?”

Emily shrugged but didn’t elaborate. Derek’s expression changed from one of confusion and exasperation to realization as the meaning behind the brunette woman’s words hit him.

“Oh, I get it.” He said. “You think this is just another casual hookup thing, don’t you?”

“Isn’t it?” She asked. “I mean we hang out, we have our fun, and then we go our separate ways.”

“Yes, Emily.” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “I eat dinner and watch movies with all of my booty calls.”

“Alright then.” Emily said. “So what is it to you then?”

Derek gave her a blank stare. Emily blinked back at him, waiting expectantly.

“You really don’t know.” He said. “Do you? You have no idea and we’ve been doing this for four months now.”

“Derek…” She sighed. “If you have something to say, just say it, stop talking in these vague sentences that make me feel like I should know what you really mean when I  _ clearly _ have no idea-“

Emily was cut off when Derek’s lips met hers, and though part of her wanted to pull away, to let herself be incensed at being interrupted, the way he was kissing her didn’t just tighten the knot that was already like a vice grip in her stomach, it set the whole thing on fire. A soft moan escaped her and Derek took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth and seek out hers. Their mouths collided over and over again in an explosion of heat and when they broke apart in need of oxygen, Derek’s mouth angled down to her neck, nipping at the flesh. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sort of ragged whimper.

“If you think,” Derek murmured into her skin. “That I could touch another woman with this amount of reverence, this kind of feeling, Emily, you’re giving me  _ way  _ more credit than I deserve.”

“So what are you saying?” She panted. “This is more to you than just a fling?”

Derek gave her a hard look. “You know, for someone so smart you’re pretty clueless.”

As if to drive home the sentence and get his point across, Derek went to work undoing the buttons on Emily’s blouse, kissing and marking the flesh he exposed, going so far as to kiss through the fabric of her bra before unfastening it and taking first one, then the other breast in his mouth, teasing her nipples with his lips and tongue until he had both standing at attention and Emily had a dazed, flushed look on her face.

“I love how flustered I can make you.” He said. “I love the cute little noises you make when I’m touching you, and I love the way you just glow after you come. You get giggly after, you know that, princess?”

Emily stared at him, slack-jawed. “I do?”

“You do.” Derek said, pushing the shirt the rest of the way off of her and sinking to his knees to work on her belt. “You got a cute little laugh, and you cuddle up close to me and whether you meant to or not, you got me thinking that I wouldn’t mind being the only guy who got to see that side of you.”

“Derek,” Emily said as he kissed down her stomach and slid pants and underwear down her thighs. “Are you seriously asking me to define the relationship when you have your mouth on my- fuck, Morgan!“

“Beats the alternative.” Derek said, lifting an eyebrow before returning to his work.

“Which is?” Emily said. “Wait, fuck, don’t answer that. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Mmm, I love the way you boss me around.”

Derek lifted her, so that Emily was supported between the wall and his arms. He flattened his tongue against her, making slow strokes along the length of her sex, taking pleasure in the way she tasted. He did this several times until Emily was bucking her hips, grinding against his tongue, practically begging him with her body for more. Derek was happy to oblige, paying specific attention to her clit with his lips and tongue. He felt her grip on the back of his head tighten, felt her thighs shaking on either side of his face, and heard the guttural moans coming from her throat signaling that she was close. Derek applied the slightest bit more pressure to her with his movements and was quickly rewarded with an ear-splitting cry and violently trembling legs wrapped around him as Emily lost herself in pleasure. When she came down from it, Derek smiled and kissed her inner thigh, then repositioned her so that Emily’s legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck as he carried her to the bed. He paused before reaching for his belt, looking at her nervously.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked. “We can stop, if you want.”

“What, I want, Morgan.” Emily said. “Is for you to show me how you really feel about me.”

Derek grinned. “You got it, princess.”

Derek slid out of the rest of his clothes and positioned himself over Emily, kissing her forehead and pressing into her. Emily gasped as her body stretched to accommodate his length, her cheeks heating as she realized how much she enjoyed the way he filled her, how it felt like he was giving her something that she had been missing for a very long time. Emily bit back a moan as Derek began thrusting up into her.

“You are so damn beautiful.” He said, punctuating each word with a thrust. “I couldn’t believe how lucky I was the first time we did this together.”

“Why not?” Emily asked, rolling her hips to match his movements with her own. “You’re Derek  _ fucking  _ Morgan, you could have any woman you want.”

“I didn’t  _ want _ any woman.” He said. “I wanted  _ you  _ and I didn’t think that I had a chance in hell with you.”

“You always had a chance.” Emily said. “You’re the only one who had a chance. Oh, fuck. Harder.”

“You like it rough, princess?” Derek said, increasing his pace. “You want me to give it to you harder?”

“Oh god, yes.” She said. “Please don’t stop, Derek.”

“I like it when you say my name.” He said. “Say it again for me, princess. Say my name.”

Emily said his name. She kept saying it as he kept pounding her, and it was on her lips as she came, blinding and beautiful. It sounded almost like a prayer to him and it didn’t take Derek long before he reached his own release, his heart seeming to stutter as he emptied himself inside of her. It took them both a minute to recover, and Derek was surprised when Emily grabbed his arm as he pulled away.

“Stay.” She said. “Please? I missed you.”

Derek grinned and kissed her. “Okay, princess.” He said. “I’ll stay. Since you just admitted to missing me.”

“Don’t get  _ too  _ big of an ego.” Emily grumbled. “Or you can buy your own breakfast in the morning.”

“Emily Prentiss.” Derek said. “Did you just ask me on a date?”

“Is that  _ not  _ what you wanted?” She asked. “I mean you came here all upset because I didn’t realize that I was your girlfriend until you ate me out against a wall. I figured the least I could do was buy you an omelette.”

“I like the sound of that.” He said. “And I like the sound of us being official even better.”

“Words I never thought I’d hear out of Derek Morgan’s mouth.” Emily cracked. “God, what are we gonna tell Hotch?  _ When  _ are we gonna tell Hotch?”

“We’ll figure it out when we get back.” Derek chuckled, kissing her forehead. “We should probably get some sleep for now though. Early morning.”

Emily nodded. “Hold me?”

Derek chuckled but happily obliged, pulling her against him so Emily’s head was against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Emily smiled in the dark, her thighs still sticky with his come. She hadn’t known that this was how her night would end up, hadn’t really known that this was how she had  _ wanted  _ it to end up, but now she was in Derek’s arms and she was calling herself his girlfriend and Emily was surprised to find that that was what she had wanted all along, she’d just never thought it was possible. Hours ago, she had thought that what she and Derek did in bed was all they could ever be, and now, as she fell asleep with her lips pressed to his neck, Emily realized that they were so much more.


End file.
